pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Thomas
Julian Thomas, born Sjefke Backbier ( Voorburg , February 10 1975 ) is a Dutch singer-songwriter . Content * 1 Biography * 2 Debut album ** 2.1 Some 35 Months * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles Biography Instead of a carefree childhood, the singer was confronted at an early age with big problems. He was placed from home by his parents, placed with an aunt and saw several boarding inside. And all because Thomas was born with one hand. The umbilical cord was pregnant with one of Thomas' arms become stuck, and became for that reason no further. Itself not the singer sees himself as someone with a disability, he faces few restrictions in daily life. At an early age Thomas could find solace in music. When he was 8 years old, he came into contact with the piano and could soon play a nice tune on there. After several talent, got the singer in 2002, the opportunity to work with pianist Jan Vayne to do a theater tour. Pluryn Werkenrode Group , a foundation that meets disabled people when it comes to living, working, learning and leisure, previously approached him . During the show, Thomas had good impressions with his talents. In 2003, the singer was appearing as a special guest at the concerts of Volumia! . Thomas also sang regularly with singer Olivia Lewis . In 2004 Thomas' first single 'My Friend', a ballad which he left good impressions with the public and that the summit took 40. With this number Thomas performed several times during a number of television programs, including the TROS TV Show of Ivo Niehe , Barend and Van Dorp and Life and Cooking . In the series of concerts that Marco Borsato in October and November 2006 at the Gelredome in Arnhem gave Thomas performed a number of times. In 2014, Thomas debuted as a producer with a single: 'The Journey', released along with singer / songwriter Joey Kugelmann. The song expresses the quest for liberation of an alcoholic. album edit His record label Sony BMG gave him all the time for the development of his debut album. Finally, the singer had over 12 years working on the songs, and uncertain as he is, the recordings took a long time because he was not easily satisfied with the results. Eventually the CD under the title Julian Thomas was launched in October 2005. A first single came out in September called 'Me' and became a modest hit. This was followed again a few appearances at various television programs and radio broadcasts. The album has five weeks in the Top 100 albums stood but a real breakthrough has not yet come for Thomas. To himself as an artist what to put on the card accompanied Thomas from February 2006 Trijntje Oosterhuis on her tour as a support act. Around that time appeared the third single from the album 'Lucky Day'. The song was a modest hit again. In the summer of that year joined the singer on several Dutch venues and festivals. After that appeared the fourth single from the album, entitled 'Floating'. Thomas started in early 2007 - in cooperation with ao Mir (better known as Mirjam Timmer of former pop duo Twarres ) and Syb van der Ploeg (singer of Frisian band Locker ) popvoorstelling an evening with the popular American 'West Coast' songs of all time called Motel Westcoast. Some 35 Months [ edit ] After the Motel Westcoast performances began preparations around Thomas' second album. His recording contract with Sony BMG had been dissolved. The singer is currently under contract with the label Brand New Live. In late February 2009, the latest album released under the title '35 Some Months' which Julian Thomas wanted to indicate that this record in a time of 35 months has been put together, unlike his debut 12 years needed to release to come. According to Thomas, the songs on the new CD a bit lighter and less extensive than the lyrics on his debut, this time it is more fun. Besides promotion for this album, the singer will also address a second set Motel Westcoast performances in the Dutch theaters. edit edit Edit Category:Dutch singer-songwriter